sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Marvia Jones
)]] Name: Marvia Jones Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, Partying, Skipping School, various kinds of drugs. Appearance: Marvia stands 5'3", and weighs about 130 lbs. She isn't overly athletic, but she is fairly thin, with what little fat on her body being located in her stomach and thighs. Her face is somewhat thin, with slightly protruding cheek bones. Her nose and chin are slightly pointed, and dark freckles dot her face along the bridge of her nose. Marvia is African-American, and thus has a fairly dark skintone. Her eyes are naturally brown, however she is almost always wearing brightly coloured contacts. Her black hair falls to about midway down her back in dreads, and she has a habit of sticking various accessories in her hair. On the day of her "hiring", Marvia was wearing purple contacts, with a matching bandana covering her hair, the dreads sticking out the back. Her outfit consisted of a plain white turtleneck, which was just tight enough to show off her D-cup breasts, and a pair of black skintight jeans. Biography: Marvia was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan, to a young pair of newlyweds named Marcus and Deandre. While not rich by any stretch of the imagination, they were fairly well off, Marcus working as a construction worker and Deandre co-owning a daycare center with her friend from college. Marvia's childhood was more or less uneventful. She did well enough in school, and her home life was stable. She didn't make many friends due to being shy, but she still had a few. When Marvia hit high school, her personality did a complete 180 in an attempt at making friends, deciding that since she was in a new school, she could be a new person. She started to become more extroverted, and made a bunch of friends quickly. Unfortunately, Marvia fell into the wrong crowd. It started slowly, with Marvia only occasionally skipping classes and going to the occasional party. Over the course of her first year, this habit increased until she was practically skipping every day, only going to just enough classes as to not get expelled. Marvia's parents were distraught with her behaviour, however no matter what they did, Marvia just continued to fall. By second year Marvia had begun to experiment with drugs, starting off where most others did, marijuana. Every time she went to a party, which was practically weekly, Marvia would smoke up, in addition to smoking at least one joint to herself a day. She would go on to try other substances, although nothing too serious such as meth or cocaine. Along with this change of attitude came a violent side of Marvia. Marvia tended to be easily provoked into fighting when intoxicated, and this eventually bled over into when she was sober as well. She was smart enough to keep her business off school property, although she has been detained by the police on a couple of occasions and spent a night or two in jail. She also took to carrying a small knife with her whenever she went to parties. Though she has never had to use it, she made sure to teach herself to be at least somewhat efficient with the implement on the off chance she would have to. Marvia's overall personality is a strange one. While she is prone to angry and often violent outbursts, she also has a sweet side to her that can allow her to still make friends. Constant drug use has scattered her brain somewhat, but she can still focus and get things done when it was needed, such as pulling out barely passing grades in her courses. For as many friends as she has, she has just as many enemies, be it from people she has gotten into scuffles in at parties, or people at school who she has annoyed for one reason or another. The crowd Marvia hangs around with is not a good one to say the least. Many of them are heavy drug users, and the ones who aren't tend to be drinkers. There always seems to be a party happening somewhere, and Marvia and her friends can be found at most of them. Many of her friends either don't bother with school or have been exspelled, and the ones who do go to school tend to cause problems for everyone else. Advantages: Marvia can be friendly if she chooses to, which means that she could potentially make allies quickly in game, especially with people from the other school who don't know her reputation. She is also handy with bladed weapons, specifically knives, so if she were to get her hands on one, she could be potentially deadly with it. Disadvantages: Marvia is prone to outbursts of violence, which could cause problems down the line with any alliances she makes down the line. Anyone who knows of her reputation, namely the ones who go to her school, will more than likely avoid her, and may even blow her cover if she gets any alliances. Constant drug use, especially with marijuana, has made her prone to suffering from withdrawal symptons, especially since she is used to having them on a near-daily basis. This could cause her problems if any stashes she might have on her are lost or stolen. Designated Number: Team Red no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Steyr AUG Conclusion: That weapon of Marvia's should make anybody think twice, but she most certainly isn't a team player, will she be able to reel back her violent streak for the sake of the cooperation, or will we have a maverick on our hands? Mentor's Comment: Discipline is essential for the well-being of the team. I won't allow a loose cannon like Jones to compromise that. The above biography is as written by Rocky. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Karen Ruiz 'Collected Weapons: '''Steyer Aug (Issued), 1927 Thompson A1 MS1B Machine Gun (from Harold Finston Smythe) '''Allies: 'Harold Finston Smythe 'Enemies: 'Natalie "Nate" Chauncey '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "Okay, one more rule. No more talking. I ask a question, you answer, nothing more." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marvia, in chronological order *Candy From Strangers *The Mission *The Dark Prince *Time To Pretend *The Price Of Freedom Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marvia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Holy Shit. Day 1 and she's a walking armory already. ''- T-Fox Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters